Love Kills
PG-13 due to... I don't feel like spoiling a great story >83 Chapter One, I shoplift. "It will look great on you! I promise! But I'm so sorry, I have no money, Jade. Do you?" The tall blonde girl next to me bubbled. Her name was something like, Lindsay. "Uhhh... No. It's at home." I muttered, probably sounding really intelligent. "Then you'll have to steal it." I shrugged and walked into the store. It was mostly well lit with other customers. I had come at apparently come at exactly the right time. There was no one at the cosmetics area. I grinned and walked over, nonchalantly. I noticed another girl, about my age or older, walk behind me. She smiled calmly at me. I'd seen her at school but I couldn't get over how piercing her grey eyes were. She had curly blonde hair. Getting my task accomplished was hard with that girl there and with the size of the eye-shadow container. I had the eye-liner, mascara, lipstick, and blush under control but not the foundation, cover-up and eye-shadow. They barely fit under my jacket and kept slipping. When I got outside, Lindsay was chewing gum, looking like a teenaged girl. I caught a glimpse of the blonde-haired girl with some really cute Black haired boy. I knew if I tried flirting with him, I would get brutally rejected. I was the ugliest thing ever. Lindsay said something and told me to get into her car. I did as told and climbed in the front. I took off my jacket and spilled my stolen goods onto it. The only trouble I had with it was reading the labels. I have a terrible case of dyslexia. I sighed and thanked Lindsay as I climbed out of the car into my mum's house. Chapter Two, I hear the worst news ever. I trudged up to my room, fumbling the containers. My mum came after me just after I got my stuff put away. She had a bitter-sweet look on her face, the kind she gets when she's about to give me good news. When she saw my face, her eyes welled up with tears. She hugged me affectionately. I stayed silent as she pulled back but kept her hands on my shoulders. A tear ran down her cheek as she sighed. "You remind so much of your father." She whispered. My mother's hair was light brown and she was very pretty. Her eyes, unlike mine though, were violet. "Who is my father?" I asked. I had never known the answer. She always kept it from me. As if he were the King Of England. I stared at her with a face that was irresistible. Like a Bambi face mixed with the cutest puppy-dog eyes ever. "My little Jade. You'll find out in a month or two." She heaved a sigh. "But for now, I need you to s-s-stay with Annabeth Chase. She's very nice and very smart. You'll be staying with her and then going to a camp for summer." "What? I don't know who the heck Annabeth Chase is!" I started to cry. By the next morning, I was packed. I had everything I needed. I was driven all the way to Manhattan. It was long and sad. Mum kept sniffling. When I arrived it was the Blonde girl I'de seen in the store yesterday. She was very pretty. She smiled warmly at me. She took me for a walk. To a park. She went to the most far away park bench and sat down. I followed. "You must be Jade. I'm Annabeth." She told me, her grey eyes looking over my punkish clothing. "No! I thought you were Athena!" I chided sarcastically. "Yeah I pretty much guess you were Annabeth." Annabeth cringed. "Actually Athena is my mother. I'm what you call a demigod. Half mortal, half god. You know, like the Gods of Olympus. You're one too. But we don't know who's kid you are. But it's one of the male ones because Haley is definitely your mother." "Wow. This is surprising." "Yeah. We're all surprised. I'm going to take you to Camp Half-Blood for the summer. You'll get to train there. It's for demigods." That was when I fainted. Chapter Three, The world is spinning. The next week was probably the worst of my life. I had to sit in a stuffy hot old car for an hour and a half while Annabeth's dad drove us. She looked really happy about something, I had no idea what though. When we first arrived at Camp Half-Blood, the first person I met in the Big House was Dionysus. "Who are you? Oh no! Not another demigod, please no!" He pleaded. "Uhh... I guess I am a demigod. Sorry to burst your bubble, sir." I tries to calm the old guy. "It's Mr.D. Got it?" "Y-yes Mr.D." The confrontation with Dionysus I was trying to forget. The next person I met was Chiron. He was part white stallion, part man. I blinked and gave him a vacant expression for quite a while. He sighed and told me all about Camp Half-Blood. I tried to listen but my ADD and ADHD got the better of me. I fidgeted and looked around and what not as he talked. I caught most of it and I was sent over to the Hermes cabin. Cabin 11. Cabin 11 was almost full to the brim with people. There were people double-bunking, some triple-bunking. There were a few people on the floor and there was hardly enough room for me and my duffel bag. I tossed it in the empty corner and smiled weakly at everyone. Two boys walked over to me. They looked like they were in their teens. "I'm Travis." The left one spoke. "And I'm Connor." The other one grinned mischievously. "Hi. I'm Jade. I'll be here until my Olympian parent claims me, I guess." I murmured. "Don't worry! Here we always have fun!" One of them opened his mouth, revealing the most perfect set of teeth I'd ever seen. I gave a wary grin back and set up in the corner. That night, before curfew, I went for a walk through the fields. I looked over at the moon. I knew there was some god or goddess for the moon and the sun but I couldn't remember them at the moment. The stars blinked beautifully in the far distance. Suddenly, I heard a sigh beside me. I turned to see a boy who looked quite young still, maybe late teens, early twenties. He had blonde shimmering hair and blue eyes like the mid-afternoon sky. "Who are you?" I asked, very calmed by him around me. "Me? I am Luke Castellan. But call me Luke." He kept his eyes on the moon, making them glow slightly. "And you are?" "Jade..." Luke was breathtaking. He was drop-dead gorgeous. Like, seriously. "Nice to meet you Jade. How new are you to camp?" He turned to me and looked at me straight with his blue eyes. "Just got here." I confided. "Do you know your Olympian parent?" He asked, starting to pace in a circle around me. "N-no." "I wish I could tell you." Luke stopped pacing and neared his face towards mine until our foreheads were touching. "But I don't have that power... Not yet, at least." That's when he kissed me. He put his arms around my back and everything. It rested my hands on his upper arms. "Join me. Before the gods trick you, leave their petty cause. You must. If you wish to stay with me." Luke almost sounded enticing. "Can I answer later?" I asked, pondering the question. "But who would I be joining?" "The Titans." Chapter Four, I take the weirdest trip ever. It was the next day that I wasn't very sure who was more attractive. I met Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. He had a cap of black hair and stormy green eyes. He was very good looking. I blinked and stared at him for a while. He never noticed me. I felt bad for letting him ignore me and not making the first move. Then I was mad at him for ignoring me. I'd made my decision. When night fell, I stood by the beach waiting for Luke again. Finally he showed up beside me. I smiled warmly at him. He returned the smile. I noticed something I hadn't before. A scar running from the corner of his eye to the corner of his mouth. My smile faded into a frown of concern. "How...?" I asked, fingering the pale scar. Luke shook his head. "Have you made your decision?" He asked. I nodded. "I'm coming with you." I smiled up at him. "Come, then." He kissed me lightly. "All right." I followed him onto a cruise ship with zombie like people on it. I collected my thoughts and just stayed near him. There were ugly, weird, creepy monsters at every turn. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all. (A/C: Sorry about the short chapter. I feel like I should end it there. And thanks to any readers :D) Chapter Five, I fight for a crazy, heartless, soulless love. The ship was weird. The beds were comfy, the meals were warm, and Luke was good company, don't get me wrong. But the monsters crept the heck out of me. I was sitting in my room, waist deep in thought, looking out over the ocean. I watched the sky turn light blue. It wasn't the same without Luke. We would always sit and watch and dawn approached and whisper quietly together, as to not wake other half-bloods. Tears burnt at my eyes as I thought about Annabeth's reaction. What would happen? Would Chiron send out search parties? Or would Mr.D even let him? I shuddered, remembering Dionysus. But then I remembered what Luke had cooed into my ear before. "The gods don't care for anyone, my love. They're out to kill you and I. All of us on this ship. But if we awaken Kronos from his time in Tartarus, we can overthrow the gods and let them taste their own medicine. How would that be, love?" I felt my heart turn to lead and sink. How would my mum react when she found out I was most likely dead? She would cry. Just the thought of my beautiful mum crying sent a tremor through my heart. I forced tears back and sighed. There was a knock on the door that startled me and broke my train of thought. "Knock, knock, Jade." Luke grinned. His scar was bandaged up again. I wondered what had happen. I stood up to meet him. "Hi. What happened to your face?" Genuine concern soaked my voice. He cringed and blushed lightly. "Uh... Nothing. Are you all right, love?" I nodded reluctantly. I leaned up just a bit more and kissed him. I had to lean up because he was a few good inches taller than me. Luke's fingers ran up my thigh and I pulled back and glared at him. I shook my head and frowned. He playfully smiled at me which was his way of apologizing. That night, sleeping seemed like it was the hardest thing ever. Even though I felt tired, I couldn't get my eyes to stay closed for more than five minutes. After about two hours, I heard a fight in the other room. Luke's voice was one of the voices. There was another female voice, probably a demigoddess by the sound of her. "Luke! How dare you! You bastard! I thought you loved me!" She screeched. "Yeah. I used to. Before I met Jade. She's got so much more than you, Amanda." Luke spat. "What does she have over me?" "Good looks, better kisser, sweeter, and more reliable. The only downfall to her is her young age. She refuses s*x a lot more than you did." "Luke! How did you not know all this time that I gave you myself and my v*rg*n*t* and my heart! But you just seem to not care! I've been raising a child for two years now and you can care less?! You have a son! His name is Daniel. Will you let the boy go through life without knowing his dad? Can you be that cruel?" "When the boy learns how to fight he will be of use to me. Until then, keep it away from me. I have more important things to worry about." "What about the other two girl's hearts you broke? Remember Annabeth Chase, Luke? Or what about Thalia Grace? Huh, Luke Castellan?" "Don't speak their names again!" I heard the sound of a slap echo through my mind. I crawled from my bed and grabbed the weapon Luke had given me. A Celestial bronze sword with jewels on the guard. "Why shouldn't I? One day you'll have this very same fight with little Jade Morgan and she'll be killed by you. Just like your about to do to me." Amanda snarled. The sliding noise of a sword being unsheathed lashed. Then there was another but two and smaller. Like daggers being unsheathed. I waited in the hallway as I heard the weapons parry and deflect one another. Then when the daggers clanked to the floor I stepped in the room. "Maybe, just maybe you'll have a better life." Amanda guessed about me. When Luke saw me, my heart almost stopped. "Spare her, Luke. For me. Please." I coaxed. "Don't get yourself tangled in the wrong web, Jade. Just go back to bed and go to sleep. I'll wake you in the morning and stay with you all day tomorrow." Luke cajoled. "She's innocent. Can't you see? Once upon a time you loved her didn't you? But you abandoned her and she's just seeking more knowledge." I looked over at the blonde haired, grey eyed girl. She looked a lot like Annabeth. "Who is you Olympian parent?" I asked her "Athena." Amanda answered. "Get it yet, Luke? She just wants to know why you don't love her any more. Spare her." "Must I kill you both?!" Luke demanded. I stood there and stared at Luke. I gave him puppy-dog eyes and a sweet frown. He didn't respond. I guess this meant that the honeymoon stage was over and that I had realized his faults. He was cold and heartless. He was crazy. But I still loved him. "Fine. If you two fight each other, the winner will be my lover." Luke growled. I gave Amanda a sympathetic glance that she returned. She gathered her weapons and stood. Luke took a few steps back and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. He smiled coldly. I tried to gather my strength but I'd never been one for brute force. Amanda made the first attack. She leapt at me with her daggers, slashing a lock of my light brown hair off. I thrust my sword at her abdomen but she took a step backwards. I ran, spun and slashed down with my sword, causing a bleeding gash. I deflected a few of her attacks and finally, stabbed her in the heart. She immediately fell into a pile of dust. "Congratulations, Jade. You are the winner." Luke's voice was bitter. (A/N:: Btw, Honeymoon stage if you don't know is like when you don't realize the person your dating's flaws and bad habits. And Luke and the random OFC, Amanda fighting? That was based off past parental fights. It was the only fitting thing.) Chapter six, I get washed up. (A/N: WARNING! SAD CONTENT) I spent the night in Luke's arms. I fell asleep very quickly. No dreams haunted me for once. When I awoke, Luke was sound asleep. I smiled at him. I looked out the window to see a storm. I cringed, knowing that meant we'd have to go slowly and be careful. A half hour later, Luke awoke. He gave me a morning kiss and went to fix some breakfast for the both of us. He acted like he'd totally forgotten about last night. Maybe he had but it was highly unlikely. I just sat there on the chesterfield, waiting for Luke to come back. He finally did with some pancakes and syrup. There was a fruit for each of us as well. We ate happily together, chatting and chewing. The plates became empty with but the peel of a banana lying on them. Luke took them away and came back to me. He told me he was going to get dressed and that I should too. I did as told and pulled out some of my best clothes. Black leggings, a red plaid skirt and a white shirt with a leather and fake fur collared jacket. In minutes Luke walked back into the room. He was wearing jeans and a white button up shirt. I had just been pinning my bangs up when he grasped my shoulder. "Come on. Let's get on deck and take a nice walk around together. Just the two of us." Luke crooned. "Let me finish." I asked of him. I slipped on my pair of black converses (a gift from my mum). Luke and I stood on the windy deck together, playing, walking, kissing, and sometimes just enjoying the view too much. I stood on the middle guard rail and laughed. What I didn't expect was the sudden gust of wind that took me off my balance. I plummeted to the water. With a loud splash, I went under. I opened my blue eyes and fought for the surface. When my head popped above the water, Luke called out to me. "Jade! Jade, are you all right?" He asked, frantically. "Help me!" I gasped. "Please, Luke, my love!" Luke disappeared for a moment and the returned with one of those orange life saving, floating devices. He tossed it at me. It landed about 10 meters away. I swam for it but it kept getting farther and farther away. I swam really strong, only to black out. When I next awoke, I was coughing up sea water which wasn't very pleasant. I was on a familiar beach, the beach I'd met Luke on. The beach of Camp Half-Blood. I sat up to see the really cute guy kneeling beside me with Annabeth standing behind him. "Percy, is she okay?" Annabeth asked the boy. "She'll be fine." Percy stated. "Where's Luke?" I asked, hoping they knew him. Percy's eyes flashed with anger. "How do you know Luke?" Percy growled. "We love each other." And that was probably the end of a very good friendship. Chapter seven, Luke fails to rescue anything. I was a bit tied up at the moment to say the least. Most everyone wanted me dead. Which included Chiron and especially Dionysus. Everyone looked down on me. Then suddenly there was a gasp from some of the Hermes cabin kids. When I looked up, an image of the Caduceus spun slowly above my head. It turned out Hermes was my father. There was chatter and whispering amongst the campers. I bit my lip. This wasn't going well at all. But then, everyone's heads turned and there was much shouting. I saw Luke running towards me, looking relieved and distressed. When he finally made it to me, he cut my ropes with a single slice and grabbed my hand. We took off running. Just as we had made it a while, I slowed down. I had asthma. I could hardly breathe. Then, I heard Luke scream at me to move. I heard the firing of a lot of arrows. I tried to run but it was no use. I tripped over a rock and hit my head. There was a sharp pain in my back, an arrow piercing my skin. I cried out in pain and Luke came and grabbed me. He picked me up and hauled me back onto the Princess Andromeda. Once he got me to my room, I had blacked out. When I awoke, I saw a single tear run down Luke's cheek. He was scared for me. I was scared for myself as well. My back throbbed. I groaned in pain. I still had the fogginess of tired clinging to me. "Jade. I'm so sorry. I got you into all this." Luke apologized. "An-and... I think we should stop seeing each other. As boyfriend and girlfriend." "What? Why?" I asked, hurt. "You were claimed today, weren't you?" "Yes. By Hermes." "Hermes is my father as well. I-I'm sorry." "Ew... Don't worry Luke, I understand." There was a sick feeling in my stomach. I felt sad. Luke skulked from the room unhappily. I followed him with my eyes, watching his footsteps. I counted them. Thirty. It took him thirty steps to get from my bedside to the door. I wish Luke had never come to rescue me. He could've let me die. Then I wouldn't be here. So sad... I thought as the wind banged against the windows. Chapter Eight, The End Comes Much Too Soon For Me. When my back was less injured, I was spending most of my time on the deck. Most of the days it was sunny and a little breezy but it was nice. Some days it was storming and I would sit alone in my room and experiment with make-up or draw. Some days, I would do nothing at all. This morning I'd gotten dressed in the nicest dress I had. It was long and the colour of the dusky sky. I curled my light brown hair and applied the most fitting make-up. I put on the daintiest black heels I had and walked out onto the deck. It was twilight. The sun hung low on the horizon, making the prettiest shine on the water I'd ever seen. I took a deep breath and plunged into the ocean. I expected to die and get wet and have everything come off but no. I was now in a small underwater air-bubble and being carried in the direction of Camp Half-Blood. On the way, I hit my head really hard on a rock and started to bleed. When I arrived at the camp I'd lost a lot of blood and everything was blurry. I washed up on shore, my make-up and curls still intact. Percy saw me. He almost brought out his sword but decided against it. He knelt beside me. "Jade Haley Morgan." Percy started.I thought he was mocking me at first. "You're bleeding." "Help me." I moaned. "I can't save you. You've lost too much blood. And even if you survived the stitches, a blood transfusion would kill you. Unless it was demigod blood." "Then give me a good last memory." "Fine." And with that, the young demigod pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back. All I know, is that I died kissing Perseus Jackson. Epilogue. Luke's PoV. Percy was kind enough to bring the body of Jade back to me. She was pale and was wearing her best reddish dress. Her black high heels glinted in the dim candle-light. Her lips were painted scarlet red. On her curled hair was blood. And lots of it. She was beautiful. I put her on her bed, totally still. I folded her hands together and kissed her on the forehead. The gods had let her die. Why had Hades let her die!? It wasn't her time! She'd only been 15! And my beautiful little sister. As I sat, weeping on the edge of her bed, a figure appeared right in front of me. He was wearing a casual T-shirt and jeans. His hair was salt-and-peppered. I knew who he was immediately. Hermes. My father. "Luke..." The god started, looking sympathetic. "I'm sorry. But the Fates are cruel. Remember, Hades and the gods had nothing to do with this. It was the Fates, my son. Forgive us and stop this madness." "You betrayed me. You act like you care but you truly don't." I wept. "I care! I swear on the River Styx I care!" I glared up at my father with red, puffy eyes. Then, he did something totally unpredictable. He hugged me. Annabeth's PoV. When Percy told me about Jade's death, I cried. She'd always been a good friend to me and I couldn't help but feeling sorry for her. She'd pretty much died by us. If she hadn't come back to camp and told us about Luke, she wouldn't have gotten claimed. Then she might still be with Luke, happily ever after. But no. She'd just had to time it right that Hermes found out that Jade was his daughter. And a demigod can only be claimed on Mount Olympus or at camp. I knew that Percy was holding something back about his last encounter with Jade. But I didn't let it get to me. He was a loyal and faithful boyfriend. The next day, though, I heard from the Stoll brothers that Percy had kissed Jade in her final moments. I was perfectly fine with that. It was a sign of affection, I guess. We'd all known she was working for the Titans and had been a traitor, but I guess there will always be a small chunk of our hearts just for her. The End! Authors Notes! I hope you all enjoyed the sad ending! This took me about two days to write. It was probably the most fun I've ever had writing anything. If anyone wants to tell me their opinion on this, then please, don't be afraid or shy to use my Talk page. I don't bite.--Ash 05:29, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Category:PG-13 Rated Story Category:Original Character Category:Luke Category:Drama Category:Mystery Category:Romance Category:Angst